newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Notability standards
Although I have been given admin status I have little idea how to use it, so I am just coming up with ideas etc. so far. If there are any pages here deciding on standards and policies for this wikia, I haven't found them. Assuming there are not: I propose we set out pages of notability standards. I have discussed crew notability with Inc Dis. How about the following: Notable enough for a page of their own: Crews: Lasted with new movies passing judgement for over a year. I think any crew with a movie passed through judgement could be listed on the Crew list page, just for the records, but so many crews are just a ten minute whim we should stop somewhere. Inc Dis proposed this- what do y'all think? If you go for this, then would someone have the grace to knock a page out for my crew, please ;) Its not the done thing to do it for ourselves! (Dragons & Spirits) Icedragon64 20:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :How about a list of active crews, then any major ones (Many pages, many active users, like this one) get their own page.--Fire 02:53, April 15, 2010 (UTC) - Ah, well when I wrote this, I was only aware of flash crews at the time- I hardly knew anything of the BBS. Notability in general needs to be reviewed and Crews in particular need defining and evaluating. I imagine your suggestion is apt for crews on the BBS. The D&S, though, for example have no thread on the BBS. Authors: Difficult one this. I feel that you ought to be pretty notable. I feel certain I should not qualify, so someone with more than just a few average movies and two Collections movies, then. Maybe anyone with Front Page and/or an award higher than daily 2nd? and or an author who is also notable for something else quite major, such as being a key person in a Significant Crew. Remember there are around 2000 awards dished out every year. Icedragon64 20:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) *An author probably deserves an article if they've made multiple article-worthy flash or are simply very well known or influential (like Piconjo, or the crews.) Salnax *You are right. One Daily 1st doesn't make a Notable Author. Daily 1st movies can be luck and dissappear without trace. We want to avoid vanity pages. Icedragon64 18:53, April 25, 2010 (UTC) A Flash submission: *If a Flash is featured in "Flash Portal History" or has a 'major' award (Weekly Choice, Contest Winner, Tank Award nominations, etc.), it deserves its own article. If it has a certain number of views, say, a quarter or half million or so, it is probably well known enough to deserve an article. I don't think we should make articles based on scores and reviews: those change a lot over time, and the top rated flash tends to be whatever has only been around for a short while. Salnax *quarter is a bit small, lets make it half a million.Icedragon64 20:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Users: You could qualify for a number of things. As a high experience, high level, high reviewer number. Again, I feel I should not qualify and I have 1200 + reviews. Maybe top 10 experience, top 5 reviews. Icedragon64 01:37, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I think we would need to have relevent information that is not on their user page, otherwise its just a user page. Icedragon64 20:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Admin:'No idea, don't know anything about them- anyone? *Administrators are pretty important, so they all deserve articles. Salnax '''Staff:'All staff could have a page, I reckon. Icedragon64 20:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) 'Collections:'I think we could have pages about the collection only if we had information about them that was not on the page. Icedragon64 00:32, September 17, 2009 (UTC) '''Music: Appears in 10+ Movies and Games, is a contest winner, or has at least 100,000 listens. I think a music submission shouldn't have an article, there isn't much to say about them. OK, let put those two ideas together: Tracks should only get a page if there is something Notable to say about them AND they have one of the above criteria- we don't want more stub pages. Musicians For musicians I say at least 3 audio submissions with the above conditions. Spaintendo 18:52, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Artists: Has appeared on front page at least 3 times.--Salnax 23:07, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Moderators All can have a Page, but EX-mods are not notable, so they will LOSE their page unless they are Notable for something else- we have been doing that for some years. They can have a mention on the ex-mod Page. Icedragon64 (talk) 20:36, January 3, 2019 (UTC)